


День 4 - Свеча

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Ciao, Молли. Тебе нравится свадьбный банкет?





	День 4 - Свеча

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

_Ciao_ , Молли. Тебе нравится свадебный банкет?

Ах, _grazie_!

 _Проходи сюда_. Как я впервые с ними встретился?

Я познакомился с Шерлоком очень давно; он помог мне, когда у меня был конфликт с полицией (да, я, возможно, иногда отклонялся от праведного пути).

После этого время от времени он приходил один. Еду он заказывал редко, в основном просто разглядывал моих посетителей, чем их настораживал и даже пугал. Я привык их успокаивать, объясняя, что он художник, ищущий вдохновение, и предлагал им бесплатный напиток.

А затем в один из холодных вечеров он пришёл с невысоким светловолосым парнем. Я, возможно, немного перестарался тогда, но я сразу понял, что тот парень был особенным. Шерлок никогда раньше не назначал свиданий. Думаю, что Джон мог не знать, что это свидание, но я ему на это тонко намекнул.

Теперь они приходят сюда часто. У них есть свой собственный столик, а с тех пор, как Шерлок с Джоном, он стал более приветливым. Ну, хорошо, однажды они на моих глазах поссорились, и весьма бурно. А потом мне пришлось обмануть посетителей, что туалет закрыт из-за неисправности, потому что... хмм... ну...

Так или иначе, мне всегда нравится думать, что мой ресторан − то место, где у них всё началось.


End file.
